The Right Time to Tell You
by apermissivemommy
Summary: [oneshot, Tyzula Week] It should be a stupidly simple task but it isn't. This is Azula. This is love. Those two words don't ever belong together in the same sentence unless you're saying 'Azula doesn't love.'


_AN: For Tyzula Week Day 5: Wishes. Basically, just smut._

* * *

Ty Lee wishes she could tell Azula that she loves her.

It should be a stupidly simple task but it isn't. This is _Azula_. This is _love_. Those two words don't _ever_ belong together in the same sentence unless you're saying 'Azula doesn't love.'

They are on Kyoshi Island, where Azula is only allowed under very strict rules. She has been under the supervision of Zuko and the Avatar all day, but Ty Lee has captured her for the night. Everyone knows she is the most capable of stopping Azula from doing anything crazy.

But she is going to do something crazy.

The sex is implied, and it has been over a year since they were last together.

That would be exciting if Ty Lee were not planning to tell Azula three little words.

As soon as they know they are alone, Azula kisses Ty Lee, wordlessly initiating their night.

Ty Lee grins into their kiss and pushes the two of them forward, lifting up Azula's shirt to run her fingers along the exposed skin of her stomach. Azula's lips leave Ty Lee's mouth in favor of her neck and the soft skin behind her ear that makes her giggle.

They reluctantly break apart only so they can dispose of their clothes, leaving them in a tiny pile on the floor.

The back of Azula's knees hit Ty Lee's bed and she instinctively sits down. Ty Lee presses against her quickly; the cold is oppressive and when they are not connected is painful.

Azula wraps her arms around Ty Lee's waist and keeps her close. Ty Lee's fingers lazily comb through Azula's hair, like they have never been apart, like they have never been hurt, like they have been together for a thousand years and tonight is routine.

Ty Lee has felt like an empty house, vacant and aching, and now, while on Azula's lap, she feels the princess live inside of her and fill her rooms with life and warmth.

She wishes they could have had the past years. She wishes they could have eternity together. She wishes tonight would never end. She wishes Azula really _could_ read minds, because then Ty Lee would not have to tell Azula how she feels.

"I've missed you," Ty Lee whispers, her voice _husky_ instead of chipper. It makes Azula flood with heat. "A lot. I've missed you so much and I wish—I wish—I wish things were different and I wish we—"

"You talk too much," Azula says, touching her finger to Ty Lee's lips and then kissing her.

Ty Lee gazes into Azula's eyes and sees genuine affection, or something close to it.

Azula pushes Ty Le down and her lithe body covers Ty Lee's, her mouth and nails claiming every inch of her skin, each touching feeling like a hot brand searing into her flesh. Maybe there _is_ fire involved and Ty Lee just cannot tell.

Hot or cold, Azula crackles like a wildfire tonight and Ty Lee wants nothing more than to be consumed by it.

Azula's lips kiss against her ribs and she might as well be kissing Ty Lee's lungs because she can barely breathe. Azula's cold fingernails trace up the feverish, sensitive skin of her stomach and to her breast, rolling her nipple with one hand.

As Azula sits up, it feels torturous. Ty Lee realizes she that her hands are gripping the one blanket she has like it is the only tether to this plane of existence. She lets go when Azula tugs brutally at her.

Their bodies shuffle around until they are laying the correct way on the bed, Azula's head against Ty Lee's single, scratchy pillow. The discomfort of this horrible peasant island fades away when Ty Lee's fingers begin to circle her clit. Azula cannot help but moan as the feeling winds and spirals inside of her.

Ty Lee's touch drifts to her entrance, and her eyes are a combination of hungry and grateful, like a beggar receiving a copper piece. Azula wishes she had someone look at her like that every moment of every day.

Ty Lee's weight is braced on her knees, her free hand around the back of Azula's neck, and her fingers slowly glide inside of the princess with no hesitation. A hiss escapes from between the princess's lips and Ty Lee smothers it with her mouth, sliding her tongue around with Azula's.

Ty Lee's lips leave Azula's mouth to nip and kiss their way down the side of her neck, across her breasts, down her stomach until her chin is level with her relentless, well-trained hand.

Those eyes flash again. Azula loves it.

Ty Lee lowers her mouth and envelops her clit. Her forehead presses into her pelvis as she bends her fingers and uses her tongue and Azula is not sure where she goes in that moment.

Seeing the beautiful woman between her legs makes the small burning coal inside of her belly spread and the flames lick higher and higher until her entire body is on fire.

When that need is alleviated, Azula grabs Ty Lee by the hair and pulls her up.

Face to face, Azula gives her a slow and tender kiss.

"I love you," Ty Lee whispers.

"I…" Azula smiles. Not smirks, smiles.

It is a good enough answer for Ty Lee.


End file.
